Daikirai to Daisuki wa hitotsu no imi yo
by zeues0817
Summary: The story is set at episode 13 where Gareki was supposed to leave Circus' Ship 2 in order to enroll to Kuronumei and enter Circus course. Before his departure has been set, Gareki was called in by Hirato to his room and was told that he needs to discuss something with him. But, what happened in the middle of their conversation?


Disclaimer: This contains spoilers from the anime/manga. And I don't own any of the characters as well. There are no OOCs here too. And this is another YAOI. You've been warned!

Rating: R-18/M

Pair: Hirato x Gareki

*Knock! *Knock!

The door opens to Hirato's room, "Come in, Baa.." a sheep greeted.

"Is the four eyes in?" Gareki asked the sheep as he goes inside.

"Yes. He's actually in the study room, Baa…" the sheep answered as It guided Gareki towards Hirato's study room.

Hirato's room is quite big that he has his own bedroom, a living room, a bathroom and not to mention even a small stud. It feels like a 2K LT apartment. Well, Gareki wasn't expecting it to be any different, after all, Hirato is the Captain of Circus' Ship 2. And since the ship is humongous and it only has but a few people residing in the ship, technically it's just Hirato, Tsukumo, Yogi, a few technicians and the sheep in addition to him an Nai who boarded the ship just a couple of months ago.

"Here we are, Baa." The sheep said.

"Oh, Gareki-kun, come in. Glad you could come." Hirato said as he invited Gareki inside and puts down a couple of papers down, atop his desk. And just as soon as Gareki stepped in, Hirato said to the sheep, "You can leave now."

"Baa.." The sheep responded as it left Gareki and Hirato alone.

"Now, why don't you take a seat, Gareki-kun? Would you like some tea? Coffee perhaps?" Hirato offered as he stood up from his seat.

And when Hirato was about to grab the teacup from a table next to his desk when Gareki spoke, "Why did you want to talk to me, Damn Megane?"

Hirato stopped, he turned around and faced Gareki who was standing across him with his hands inside his pocket like always. Hirato sighed and leaned his hips at the desk with his arms crossed in his chest and said, "Gareki-kun, Are you sure that you want to study at Kuronumei?"

Puzzled, "HUH!?" Gareki reacted and he continued, "What are you talking about Damn Megane!? You're the one who said that I should enroll and study and that to take the Circus course!" Gareki exclaimed.

"That is correct! But that was just one option that I offered." Hirato said.

"What are you getting at?" Gareki asked.

"Gareki-kun… Being enrolled in Kuronumei or rather at the Circus course would mean erasing your past." Hirato answered. There was silence, Gareki did not respond and waited what would Hirato say next so Hirato continued, "Gareki-kun, you… being a family member of Ship 2 makes us happy but that would mean that Circus will have to change your identity. In order to not let those people that you've come in contact with, your friends, neighbors, family anyone that is important to you get involve you will be forced to never meet them again." Hirato ended and with emphasis on the word NEVER.

Gareki did not blink at all but stared at Hirato. He then heave a sigh and said, "Are you an idiot?!" Surprised, Hirato looked at Gareki with a confused look on his face and Gareki continued, "I don't have a family to begin with. Why would I worry about something that does not exist!? As for friends, I never considered anyone as my friend. Neighbors? I don't really care." And he stopped. There was a bit of a pause and then Gareki continued, slightly blushing, "And that is .. why I want to stay here, as a member of Ship 2, as a fighter, so I can protect those that are.. important to me."

Hirato was surprised. His eyes widened and for a moment, there was silence. "Pfft…" Hirato snorts.

"Oi! What's funny!?" Gareki yelled at Hirato as he blushes.

"No-thing. Forgive me Gareki-kun." Hirato says as he smiles walking towards Gareki who was blushing like mad across him. As he closes in on Gareki, teasingly, smirking, their faces are a few inches away from one another as Hirato's eyes are staring at Gareki's light green orbs and said, "I wanna know, Gareki-kun. Am I included on that list of important people?"

Blushing like mad, Gareki huffed and pushed Hirato away. "What are you talking about!? Why would I-" Gareki yelled but was cut-off as Hirato pulled Gareki by his arms and held him by the waist and now that their bodies are pressing against each other, Gareki felt awkward and he blushes even more. "What do you think you're doing?! Let me go you Damn Megane!" Gareki retaliated as he tries to squirm free from Hirato's hold

"I will let you go only if you answer my question, Gareki-kun." Hirato said as he holds Gareki's waist and presses his own body against Gareki even more. "Well?" Teasingly, smirking at Gareki.

"Urgh!" Gareki utters. 'Why is he so hang up on this? Why does he wanna know!? This damn Megane! What does he want?!' Gareki thought. "And why the hell should I include you! And even if you are, do you really think I will tell you, damn Megane!" Gareki shouted.

"Hmm, well, you do have a point." Hirato said as he mockingly agreed with Gareki. 'But Gareki-kun, just the way you said it already means that I am included in your list. Pfft.' Hirato thought to himself. "Gareki-kun, if that is the case then you have only 2 options." Hirato said and paused for a brief moment as he saw Gareki staring at him. He then added, smiling, "It's either I force you to tell me or force you to include me in the list of your important people. So which is it, Gareki-kun?"

"Wha-" and even before Gareki could finish what he was about to retort, he felt Hirato's lips touched his.

Gareki tries to break free from Hirato's tight hold of him. He tries to push his body apart from his. As he was too absorbed into pushing him away, he felt Hirato lick and bit his lower lips. Gareki gasped. Using this chance, Hirato fluidly inserted his tongue inside Gareki's mouth, exploring his cavern and playing with his tongue. This educed muffled moans from Gareki. And after a few seconds, Hirato withdrew a few inches away from Gareki's face and smirked. Gasping for air, Gareki glared at Hirato as he wipes his lips vehemently and said, "What are you doin- Aah!" Gareki felt Hirato's hand grab his crotch and caress it through his pants.

"So Gareki-kun? Which is it?" Hirato lowered his head and whispers by Gareki's ear. "You haven't answered my question, Gareki-kun." He added as he licks Gareki's earlobe.

'Damn Megane! What does he want!? It's not even a question that I can answer!' Gareki thought extremely in his head as his body tries to push Hirato away from his. But no matter how hard he tries Hirato just won't budge. He then felt Hirato's hands now inside his shorts, grabbing his member and starting to stroke it. Gareki gasped, "Aahh… St-op! Nggh.. AaaH… Let go you damn Megane!" he said between pants.

"Nee, Gareki-kun? Might this be your first time?" Hirato asked out of pure curiosity. Gareki blushes up to his ears and turned silent. Amused by what Hirato's seeing, he teases Gareki. He bits and licks and suck on Gareki's neck whilst stroking his member earning a mewl from Gareki.

Gareki huffs and moans just from Hirato's touch. A few minutes later, he came in Hirato's hands. His legs weakened and so he hunker down against Hirato's body with his head on Hirato's chest wheezing for air.

Watching Gareki lean against him, he licks the cum on his fingers down to his wrists and said with a gleam in his eyes, "Well, that was fun. Shall we continue in bed, Gareki-kun."

"HUH?! Wha-" as Gareki tries to retaliate, he was lifted up by Hirato and was put over his shoulders like some baggage. "Put me down! You Megane! Oi!" Gareki yells as he struggles.

"Now, now Gareki-kun, there's no need to be violent. Or would you prefer that I carry you in my arms like a princess?" Hirato smile as he teases Gareki. This actually made Gareki kept his mouth shut. He remembered when Iva actually carried him like that. And the most embarrassing thing is that Iva is a big breasted woman and he was lifted like a princess. Hirato laughs as Hirato kinda knew what expressions Gareki seems to be showing right now.

*Thud!

"That hurts! What do you think you're do- Oi!" and Gareki was stopped when he figured that he is now lying in Hirato's bed and Hirato is looming over his body.

Hirato loosens up his necktie and kisses Gareki softly. "I told you that I will force you, Gareki-kun. So here's a sorry in advance." He added and kisses him softly again. Hirato then moved his hands and traced Gareki's torso, gradually lifting up his shirt as his other hand swiftly removes Gareki's shorts and underpants.

Gareki moans as his last piece of clothing was finally removed. Hirato licks Gareki's neck as he leisurely maps out Gareki's fine lines all the way to his chest. One would not think that this body belongs to a 15 year old, smooth and white skin and a honed body. Hirato bit Gareki's right nipple and this made Gareki gasped.

"Ahh! Sto-p! Ngghh!" Gareki moaned and arched his back at the same time that Hirato swallowed his member.

Hirato started to suck on Gareki's member as he uses his hands to spread Gareki's legs further apart. He bobbed his head up and down, licks and sucks on his balls, teases his shaft, licking and biting his foreskin. All foreplay that one could think of as one of Hirato's hands traces Gareki's navel going up to his chest and caresses his chest. Gareki bit his lips to suppress his moans. Gareki reaches out for HIrato's hair and tries to pull it away from his member as he feels close to cumming.

"St-op. Aahh! Cu-cum…Aahh!" He said in between his pants as he came inside Hirato's mouth.

Gareki blushes as he saw Hirato swallows his fluid and licks his lips as trickles of cum drips at his lips. He started to yell and shout at Hirato, "Pe-Pervert! Why the hell did you…" and was cut off. Hirato inserted a finger in Gareki's mouth silencing him.

Hirato said with an evil grin in his eyes, "Go on Gareki-kun. Suck on them."

"Urgh!" Gareki uttered a sound as Hirato's index finger is inside his mouth. He could see the look in Hirato's eyes ordering him to do so, which he did. Gareki forcefully close his eyes and slightly opens his mouth, creating an opening to actually twirl his tongue and suck on Hirato's index finger inside his mouth. Disgusted by what he is actually doing, but he couldn't stop. He swirls his tongue and licks Hirato's finger, wetting it and leaving traces of his saliva as he moves on to Hirato's middle finger as his own hands holds on to Hirato's wrists.

Amused by what Gareki's doing, Hirato snickers. He pulls his hand away from Gareki's mouth as he uses his other hand to turn Gareki over and pushes him to bed. Hirato lifts up Gareki's hips and inserted the wetted fingers inside Gareki's hole, earning a groan from the boy.

"Uwaaahh.. St-op! Da-mn Me-ga-ne! Ahh.." Gareki pants.

"You don't really wish me to stop, do you, Gareki-kun? Look! You're hard again. And to think that you just came a minute ago. You actually enjoy this, don't you?" Hirato teases as he thrusts in his fingers deeper inside Gareki, scissoring him and stretching him out.

Gareki's face reddens, "Th-at.. That's not tr-ue.. nnghhh. I…mnnn Yo-u…" Clutching the bed sheet, Gareki thought to himself, 'Damn Megane! I- No! Wh-at the he-ll's the matter with me?! Shit! Th-is is you're fault. I- It's starting to feel good. Damn!' Whilst lost in thought Gareki felt something big went inside him, he yelled. "AAAAHhhhh. Wh-at…?"

"It's your fault, Gareki-kun. You were thinking of something else. If I were you, you should concentrate on this." Hirato said as he thrusts inside Gareki and grabs Gareki's member simultaneously.

"St-op! I- I do-n't like this! P-please!" Gareki said as he faces the bed cover still clutching the bed sheets in all fours.

"You don't really mean that, Gareki-kun. See here…." Hirato said, pointing out Gareki's fully erect member as he strokes it. "..See how lively this one is. I bet that you really love this. You don't have to hide it from me, Gareki-kun." He added as he thrusts in deeper hitting a bundle of nerves, which made Gareki moan and arched his back once more.

Still denying the fact that he is indeed feeling good, Gareki bits his lips once more and dugs his head in the pillow hanging on to the bed sheets. "Th-this is ….I… I'm start-ing to feel weird…. Hi-Hirato!" He said, panting.

Hirato was surprised. For the first time since the day that they have met Gareki called out his name. Hirato smiled sweetly, he turned Gareki over again, now facing him and with Gareki's back now lying in bed, Gareki blushes. He covers his face with his arms and hides himself from Hirato's view. Hirato grins and thought, 'How cute?! So this is how Gareki-kun usually looks like when he's embarrassed.' Softly, gently, Hirato reaches out for Gareki's arms and removes them, what faced him is a very cute Gareki. His face really flushed up to his ears, his eyes tearing up and his lips trembling. Hirato could not help but feel attracted to the boy that he keeps teasing him.

Hirato lowers his body and came face to face with Gareki and smiles at him. He grabs Gareki's arms and pins them above his head and there was silence. They stared at each other for seconds. Hirato licks Gareki's tears, then his lips and kisses him gently. Gareki voluntarily opens his mouth, finally kissing Hirato back. This made Hirato want more. He entered his tongue inside Gareki's mouth and this time, Gareki joined him as they exchange lustful kisses. Both playing and swirling their tongues against the other, interlocking their lips as traces of saliva drips down from the corner of Gareki's lips down to his chin.

All reasoning lost, Gareki gave in. He calls out Hirato's name as he gave in to the pleasure. He moans hungrily and wanting for more. Hirato lets go of his hands and caresses Gareki's chest using his right hand to pinch Gareki's nipples as he uses his left to stroke Gareki's member in time with his thrust.

"Aaahhh.." Gareki moans as Hirato hits his prostate again. He opens his eyes and looks at Hirato, staring straight at him, yearning for more. He raises his arms and reaches out for Hirato as he lifts up his body to embrace him. Surprised that Gareki reached out for him, Hirato smiled. Hirato lifted Gareki's upper body a bit and used his right hand to support his waist as he thrust in a couple of more times inside Gareki. "Aaahh.. Hi-Hira-to… I-I ca-n't… I – mnnngggh… " Nuzzling his head in Hirato's chest, he squeezes Hirato in his embrace.

"Go ahead, Gareki-kun. Cum." Hirato said in between his pants.

"Aaaaahh…" Gareki came as he arch his back. A couple more seconds and Hirato came inside Gareki leaving Gareki all wet and sloppy. With his head on Hirato's shoulders, panting, Gareki said, "I hate you! Damn Megane!" and Gareki fainted.

Startled, there was a bit of silence and Hirato laughed. "Pfft… Ahahaha… Really, Gareki-kun, coming from you, I hate you could mean I love you. Ahaha… Seriously... so not honest." Hirato laughs as he put Gareki down to bed and covers him with the blanket.

As Gareki dozes off, Hirato ruffles his hair and thought to himself, "Thank you, Gareki-kun. I like you too." And smiles softly at Gareki's sleeping figure.

END

A/n: This is my first Karneval fanfic. I was tired of making KNB fics although I have a lot of stories for KNB pending so I have decided to put them on hold for now and try a different anime/manga. Megane means glasses but in this case, Gareki uses 'Damn Megane' so it would mean 'Damn Four-eyes.' Sigh. Okay, the story did not go the way I wanted it to be. But I really like this pair so whatever works. Ahaha… Any comments?


End file.
